1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehydrating device for a mop and, more particularly, to a waterproof centrifugal dehydrating device for a mop with enhanced dehydrating efficiency and a longer service life.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, mops are manually wrung dry. To avoid time-consuming and laborsome wringing, centrifugal dehydrating devices have been proposed and generally include a bucket, a rotary container, and a transmission mechanism. The rotary container is mounted in the bucket and includes a one-way bearing. The transmission mechanism includes a pedal that can be stepped to move the rotary container in a single direction for dehydrating water contained in a mop placed in the rotary container. The water flying away from the mop under the action of the centrifugal force flows into the bucket. However, the transmission mechanism is liable to be splashed by the water flying away from the mop, leading to malfunction of the one-way bearing. Furthermore, stepping the pedal is laborsome, and the rotating speed of the rotary container is too low to provide satisfactory dehydrating effect.
Thus, a need exists for a waterproof centrifugal dehydrating device for a mop with enhanced dehydrating efficiency and a longer service life.